


Insomnia

by Winchester_Hiddles



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Dominant Castiel, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Smut, Submissive Dean, up against a wall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-10
Updated: 2013-09-10
Packaged: 2017-12-26 05:58:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/962426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchester_Hiddles/pseuds/Winchester_Hiddles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean hasn't been sleeping well for a while then Castiel appears to him after Dean calls out for him in his dream. </p>
<p>Regular destiel one-shot with smut and fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insomnia

**Author's Note:**

> Work of boredom really, but thanks for reading, really hope you enjoy it! Feedback is welcome. I try my best with grammar but I apologise if there are any mistakes. Enjoy!

Dean collapsed his body onto the motel bed and ran his hands through his hair. 

“What’s with you lately?” Sam questioned.

“Nothing, I guess I’ve just not been sleeping that well lately.” He answered, smoothing his hands over his stubble with a soft sigh.

“You mean less than usual?” Chuckled Sam with a humorous smile but worried look in his eyes.

Dean just smiled to himself and rested his eyes. Sam muttered something about going out for a beer but seeing as Dean wasn’t up for it he started up the Impala and went by himself – he’d probably pick up some girl instead.

After a while Dean’s eyes became heavy and he slowly drifted into a light sleep, still fully clothed and wearing his biker boots.

***

A short while later (only half an hour or so) Dean awoke with a smile on his face. He wasn’t quite sure what his short dream had been about but he seemed to have enjoyed it nonetheless. 

“Hello, Dean.” 

“Jesus, Cas! Stop doing that will you! Have long have you been watching me sleep this time, huh?!” Dean was sick of the angel invading his personal space…or maybe it was just the lack of sleep getting to him.

Castiel frowned and stared at his shoes. “You…called out for me…so I came.” He uttered nervously, twisting the belt of his trench coat in his fingers.

“I what? Oh.” Dean’s cheeks flushed a bright pink as Cas moved towards his bed as he sat up. Cas sat down next to him and slowly moved his hand from Dean’s knee up to his thigh. Dean closed his eyes and sighed. Wait, what was Cas doing? Dean wasn’t gay; he’d never even been with a guy. But he had called out for Cas…and he had always felt a stronger connection to him than anyone else, plus, it didn’t feel wrong exactly.

The next thing Dean knew, Cas’ other hand was cupping his cheek and he was being pulled toward the angel’s lips, and he didn’t pull back. Their lips touched softly and it just felt so right to both of them. So Dean reached up and grabbed Castiel’s tie and pulled him closer, forcing his tongue between his lips. 

His tongue was met by Cas’ own and then he lifted his leg over the angels’, straddling him, and pushed him back so he lay flat on the bed and Dean leant over him, their lips not parting from each other. 

Cas moaned into Dean’s mouth and sent a shiver down the hunter’s spine. All of a sudden, Dean was startled as Castiel grabbed his ass, pushed his body forward, causing Dean to lean backwards, and forced himself up into a standing position, Dean’s legs wrapped around him. 

“Stronger than you look.” Dean whispered into Cas’ mouth. 

“You have no idea.” Cas taunted back with a smile on Dean’s lips.

Cas moved towards the motel wall and shoved Dean’s back against it, holding him up by his ass. Dean pulled his lips away from the angels’ and tilted his head to kiss his neck while Cas stroked his hand across Dean’s abs. Dean grabbed Cas’ trench coat and pushed it from his shoulders. But just as he was about to move his fingers onto Cas’ shirt buttons, the angel clicked his fingers and all of their clothes moved from their bodies onto a neat pile on the motel bed. 

Dean’s exposed hard cock now rubbed against Cas’ stomach as their bodies pushed together. Cas then rolled his hips so his length rubbed against Dean’s ass and he sighed into Dean’s shoulder. Cas pushed Dean back against the wall as he took two of his fingers into his mouth and sucked on them, coating them with his saliva. He ran the two fingers along Dean’s length and then circled his entrance, pushing in slightly.

Dean bit down on Cas’ shoulder as the angel’s fingers entered him and caused a slight burn but it felt good at the same time. The two fingers continued to push inside of him further until they were inside of him completely and Dean’s eyes screwed shut, teeth still sinking into Cas. 

Castiel rested his fingers inside of Dean for a moment and then begin to turn and scissor them, stretching him wider. He then pulled the fingers back and push them in several times until Dean’s body became used to the new sensation. Then Cas pulled his fingers out of Dean, who responded with a groan at the empty feeling. Cas clicked his fingers again and a generous amount of clear liquid appeared in the palm of his hand. He smoothed the liquid over his pulsing cock and then placed the tip to Dean’s entrance. 

He rolled his hips slowly upwards into Dean and then pushed his lips to the hunters’. Dean moaned onto Cas’ lips and let his body relax onto him as the angel thrust into him. When Cas was inside him fully, they rested there for a short moment as they kissed and groaned into each other. Then Cas pulled out of Dean and pushed back into him with more force this time which made Dean grunt quietly. 

“Cas…” Dean mouthed, about to come any minute. 

“It’s okay.” Cas moaned back to his hunter, thrusting into him one more time, hard.

Dean couldn't hold it any longer and let himself go, coming thick and fast onto Castiel’s stomach. Almost simultaneously, Cas came inside of Dean, filling him with his hot seed.

The two rested their heads on each other’s shoulders as they panted, out of breath. Dean unwrapped his legs from around Cas and placed his feet onto the floor, knees wobbling slightly. 

Cas held him up against him for a few moments. 

“We better get cleaned up,” Dean said, glancing at Cas’ stomach, “sorry about that.”

Cas just smiled and clicked his fingers once more and Dean’s come was gone from his abs. Then Dean blinked and Cas had teleported onto his motel bed, fully clothed now. He chuckled to himself and strode over, dressing himself in his boxers and T-shirt then lay on the bed next to Cas.

“Wait, you don’t sleep, Cas.” Dean frowned, a hint of disappointment in his voice.

“I’ll watch over you.” Cas said simply.

So Dean rolled over and Cas slung his arm over him, pressed up against him from behind. Then Dean fell asleep, almost instantly, the best and deepest sleep he’d had in a long while, with his angel watching over him. Cas rested his eyes and relaxed to the sound and feeling of Dean breathing against him.

And who knows, that’s probably how Sam found them when he got back.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading, feedback welcome, it's always nice to hear my work is appreciated. :)


End file.
